


Bewitched

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: “They think I’m a witch.”River throws back her head and laughs.“It’s not funny. They’re gonna duck me in the lake! See if I drown.” She tugs at the ropes. “I could use a hand actually.”





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> You knew I was gonna do it

The Doctor sighs as the king disappears out of sight, leaving her alone in the cold town square. She tugs at the ropes again, craning her neck up to glare at the knot. It was complex but not undoable - she just couldn’t quite get enough twist in her wrist to get hold of that first loop - if only she had her damn sonic - 

“Well  _ hello _ sweetie.”

Startled, she jumps, head snapping down to stare as the familiar voice is followed by the appearance of a very familiar face. 

“River!? What - how -”

“My, this is a nice surprise,” River purrs, walking slowly over to her, eyeing her bonds. 

“What are you doing here?”

“A lot better off than you, it seems.” She stops in front of her and folds her arms, looking amused. “How on earth did you get yourself into this one?”

The Doctor shifts on her feet. 

“They think I’m a witch.”

River throws back her head and laughs.

“It’s not funny. They’re gonna duck me in the lake! See if I drown.” She tugs at the ropes. “I could use a hand actually.”

“Certainly,” River says, stepping in close to her and sliding a hand round her waist, leaning in for a quick deep kiss.

“Not what I meant!” The Doctor squeaks when she pulls back.

“I couldn’t resist - seeing you like this sweetie,” River purrs, her eyes dark as she drags them over the Doctors form. “With you all...” she licks her lips. “Tied up.”

“River...” she warns, as her wife steps even closer so their bodies are pressed together, slipping her other hand onto her waist so she can drag both of them up over her sides and back down again, settling them on her hips. 

She fidgets, tugging at the rope and trying not to let herself get distracted by River’s close proximity. “Any time now would be great. I’d let myself out but they took my wand. I mean sonic.”

River smirks down at her. “Wherever did you get the impression I was going to let you go?”

Her eyes widen. “Aren’t you?”

“And miss an opportunity like this?” She tugs her closer by her hips, shifting so she can press a thigh between the Doctor’s legs. The Doctor lets out a squeak that she hopes didn’t sound as alarmed as she feels. 

“River!” She scolds as River slides her hands back up her body to cup her breasts through her shirt, letting her thumbs glide over the Doctor’s nipples and causing her breath to hitch. She looks round in a panic. “ They already think I’m a witch! If anyone sees us -!”

She quirks an eyebrow at the doctor. “They’ll think you’re a witch and a lesbian?”

She yanks at her bonds again. “It’s the 17th century, there’s no such thing as lesbians.”

River laughs at that. “Sweetie, There was always such a thing as lesbians.”

“Well... I know  _ that _ . I meant to them.”

River just grins infuriatingly at her, crowding her up against the tree she’s tied to and leaning in to capture her lips in another heated kiss. She presses herself close as she kisses her and the Doctor can’t help but respond, lips parting to let River’s tonge push into her mouth, sliding along her own and kissing her until she melts against her. She only remembers her predicament when she tries to move her hands into River’s hair and is rewarded by an uncomfortable burning tug on her wrists. She pulls back, out of breath. 

“This rope’s really starting to hurt,” she tries for sympathy, but River merely runs her hands back down her body, lips brushing over her jaw. 

“I’ll take your mind off it.”

“Or you could let me out,” she suggests. 

“Where would be the fun in that?”

Her lips find the Doctor’s again, and she allows the kiss, only because she’s powerless not to - and not just because of the rope. River’s thigh pushes up between her legs and one of her hands snakes down to join it, fingers pressing up against the seam of her trousers and she gasps against River’s open mouth. 

She was wet already - and she knew River must be able to feel the heat radiating from her core through her clothes. 

“This is a very bad idea,” She tries telling her, their faces close, bodies pressed together as River rubs her fingers and the Doctor’s hips start to rock in time to the movements. “Very dangerous.”

“You love danger,” River breathes. 

“No I don’t,” she lies, and the pressure against her clit increases. She tugs at the rope again ( _ definitely _ stuck) and licks her lips nervously. “Don’t you dare.”

River leans in, mouth by her ear and words soft; “Remember our safe word?”

Feeling a rush of wetness to her core at confirmation of River’s intentions, the Doctor nods hurriedly.

River turns her head to kiss her neck, and the Doctor’s eyes flutter shut as her hand moves from between her legs and she feels River hastily undoing her trousers. She knows she really should say that word, stop this now before they can go any further because this was certainly neither the time nor place - especially the _ time. _ She tugs at the ropes. But also the place. She swallows as River gets her trousers undone - she is immensely glad of the braces over her shoulders anyway, otherwise they would be round her ankles and there would be nothing she could do about it. She looks into her eyes, and says nothing. 

Rivers hand slips inside and she brushes her lips against the Doctor’s again as her fingers snake down, down until they touch lace.

She feels River pause suddenly, before she pulls back and glances down. Her eyes flick back up to the Doctor’s, eyebrows raising.

“Are these mine!?”

The Doctor shuffles. “Yours was the only woman’s underwear in the Tardis wardrobe. Haven’t had a chance to go shopping yet,” she explains, cheeks a bit pink. “They’re not very comfortable,” she tells her.

River laughs. “They’re not meant to be sweetie, I don’t keep my ‘comfortable’ underwear on the Tardis.”

“Oh.”

River grins, amused as she fingers slip past the lace and down further, down until they can dip between her legs and the Doctor bites her lip, embarrassed at how easily she feels them slide through her hot flesh. 

“You always did have a kink for bondage.” River smirks. 

“Do not!”

River doesn’t answer, instead presses her middle finger to the Doctor’s clit and her hips jump in response, a gasp leaving her lips as she grows even wetter. 

“I rest my case.”

She shakes her head stubbornly and suddenly her hand is gone as she pulls completely away, taking a step back. 

“Wha - River?”

“Admit it.”

“What!?”

“That you like being tied up at my mercy like this.”

She bites her lip, shifting uncomfortably, pressing her thighs together as she stares at River with pounding hearts and chest heaving. She shakes her head. 

“Oh. Maybe I should go then.”

She turns round. 

“No, wait!” She gasps in panic at the thought of River leaving her like this. 

River turns back with a smile. “Yes?”

The Doctor shifts again, ropes rubbing her wrists and core burning. She huffs.

“I like it a bit,” she mumbles quietly. 

“Hm?” River says, stepping closer. 

“I said I do like it, a bit.”   
“Only a bit?”

They stare at each other.    
“Quite a lot,” she admits, looking up into River’s eyes. “But only because it’s you.”

River’s eyes soften briefly and the Doctor’s cheeks flush at the honest statement that had slipped out, before her wife steps in close to her again, hand slipping back inside her trousers and mercifully touching her where she needed it again.

River’s fingers slip against her and find her clit, pressing against it in a rhythm that has the Doctor feeling her body wind up fast - incredibly fast. 

“I can’t believe I’m letting you do this,” she tells River between gasps. 

“Hush,” River mutters, “The only sound I want from you is my name.”

Eyes wide, she nods and feels River’s fingers leave her clit, feels her bending a little, shoulder rolling into her as she pushes two fingers inside the Doctor. Mouth open, she lets her head drop back, hitting the tree behind with a thud and starting up at the grey sky as her whole body centers on the delicious feeling of being filled. 

Oh - filled. That reminds her of the mud monsters - which reminds her what she’s supposed to be doing here which was several very important things including escaping so she could save the town and everyone in it and definitely  _ not _ involving having sex with her wife whilst tied to said tree she was supposed to be escaping from. 

River pushes another finger inside her, and reaches down with her other hand to pull the Doctor’s leg up against her hip. She gasps at the new angle, grinding down against River’s palm as it pushes against her clit and quickly decides that demon mud monsters would have to wait. 

“River,” she pants as she rocks her hips in time to the movement of her fingers, hands curling into fists in their bonds as she feels every perfect spot stimulated. “River!” She lets out a gasp followed by a low moan as she feels that delicious heat pool and build between her legs, feels everything tighten and coil like a spring as River’s fingers work inside her, pumping faster and faster and her palm hits the Doctor’s clit just perfectly every time. She knows she is close, so close and ready to come screaming River’s name because she knows that’s what she wants and she starts to pant, small sounds leaving her throat, chest rising and falling rapidly, so close to tipping over the edge - 

“The witch! She’s captured someone!”

Her heart stops as does River’s hand, and they both stare at each other with wide eyes, frozen for a beat before she twists her neck to look round and see the mob of townspeople appearing from the other side of the square through the fog. 

She whips her head back round to stare at River whose own eyes flick to hers. 

They were approximately a hundred meters away. In less than forty-two seconds they would reach them. 

River’s eyes bore into her own. “Two choices sweetie.”

She twists her neck to check again - eighty-nine meters. Thirty eight seconds. And her body feels like it’s going to explode. She looks back at River, heart pounding, and licks her lips. 

“Don’t stop,” she utters quickly, and River grins wickedly. 

It takes less than eight seconds for her climax to come with River’s fingers buried deep inside her, her whole body shuddering and boring down against the pressure of her hand and then she loses track of the time, her vision blurring, world clouding with pleasure as River draws out her orgasm, mouth pressed against hers to swallow her screams. 

She’s not sure how many seconds she lost but she knows the mob must be close when she regains her senses, and she wrenches her mouth from River’s.

“Quick - untie me!”

“I thought we already covered that I liked you like this?” River smirks, giving a twist of her fingers and making the Doctor’s body jolt with an after-shock of pleasure. She gapes at River. 

“You’re gonna leave me here!?”

“You’ll be fine.”

“They’re gonna duck me!”

Rivers eyes flick over her disheveled form, a smirk on her lips. “Good thing too looks like you could use a cool down.”

_ “You -!” _

“There! See!” Shrieks Becka, the sound making them jump. “I told you she has the devil in her!”

“She’s not wrong there,” The Doctor mutters under her breath, making River chortle as she hurriedly slips her hand from her trousers, letting her leg drop back down as she presses in close to surreptitiously do them back up. By the time the mob reaches them she has stepped back. 

“Now do you see! She has bewitched this innocent woman!” Becka points at River who’s tugging her clothes straight and looking far too at ease in the middle of a lynch mob. 

“She is  _ not _ innocent,” the Doctor glares at River. 

“Yes!” Shouts another villager. “She’s put a spell on her!”

“Seriously!? I’m the one tied up and that’s the conclusion you’ve come to!?”

“She has bewitched her with her satanic sexual charms!”

The Doctor frowns, outraged as River tries to hide her laughter in a cough. “Look if anyone’s been bewitched by sexual charms around here it’s me. Maybe you should duck her instead.”

River feigns a shocked gasp as the Doctor nods at her and someone in the crowd yells “kill the witch!”

“You’re seriously gonna leave me like this aren’t you!?” the Doctor shouts to River over the noise as someone runs to ring the bell and another goes for the ropes binding her hands. “What’s the point in being married to you!?”

“Come now sweetie - you’d be bored if I was any different.”

“Oh yes I always wanted to be drowned!” She yells at her as her hands are cut loose and somebody drags her down, pulling her into the crowd as they all jeer and raise their torches, pointing towards the lake. River just winks and blows her a kiss before she slips away through the crowds. 

“I hate you!” She shouts after her. 

_ No, you don’t _ , she can hear River’s laugh in her head as she’s dragged away towards the lake, and mad though she is, she knows it’s true. 

_ Bewitched, indeed.  _


End file.
